The present invention relates to wireless communications systems, and is particularly applicable to third generation wireless communication systems such as UMTS. At least one wireless standards body is investigating the use of a transport channel dedicated to high speed data transmissions on the uplink (i.e., between user equipment and the wireless network). In UMTS this uplink high speed dedicated transport channel has become known as the enhanced uplink dedicated channel (EUDCH). The desired result of investigating the use of channels such as EUDCH is an efficient transfer of data from user equipments (UEs) to the network.